In a modern environment, electrical power and data communication can be assets in achieving a goal. In one example, a speaker can speak at a podium on a stage. Electrical power can be used to provide lighting for the speaker and to provide sound amplification through a microphone and speaker system. Similarly, data communication can be used to have a presentation transferred from a personal electronics device of the speaker to a projector. When the speaker speaks at a permanent structure the goal can be easily achieved due to access to the electrical power and data communication. However, in a non-permanent structure these assets can be more difficult to obtain.